Tell You Later
by Yougottaeatdembeanz
Summary: Chat Noir accidentally finds out Ladybug's secret identity. He wants to find a good time to tell her, but while he waits, he tries to get to know Marinette better. Will he ever tell her, or will they remain friends with two identities? If he does tell her, will she be upset or happy? (This fanfic follows season 1)
1. Chapter 1

Chat smiled at Ladybug as he crouched on a beam above her on the Eiffel Tower. She gazed intently at the city gleaming below her, oblivious to the equally intent stare of Chat.

"All clear," she stated. "You?"

"I see nothing dangerous," Chat purred.

Ladybug glanced up at him. "You seem content tonight," she remarked.

Chat flicked his tail and hummed in agreement.

"Well, if you don't see anything, I guess we can call it a night. Sleep well, Chat."

"You, too, m'lady," Chat said, but he made no move to leave. Instead, he watched as Ladybug gracefully leapt away and disappeared over the skyline. He grinned and hummed snatches of song to himself as he watched the stars. Dawn was peeping over the horizon before he lighted in his room. He de-transformed and climbed into bed for a brief rest before he began his civilian life of school, hobbies, classes and photoshoots.

* * *

Marinette's alarm beeped insistently. She rolled out of bed groaning, and threw on her clothes. She glanced at the now silent clock as she grabbed her purse and schoolbag. Noticing how late it was, she suddenly became energized as she threw open the trapdoor in her floor, clattered downstairs, grabbed a pastry, and slammed the patisserie door behind her.

A few moments later, she slid into her desk next to Alya. Nino sat in front of her, but Adrien's seat was empty.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette poked Alya.

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, he's never late, and I just wondered..."

"Never late?" Alya interrupted incredulously. "Girl, the only person late more often than him is you! He's absent all the time!"

The girls' attention was drawn by the teacher beginning class. A few moments later, the classroom door opened and Adrien slipped quietly into his seat. Before he faced forward, though, he glanced at Marinette and smiled. Marinette's heart raced, and she didn't hear anything else for the rest of the class.

At break, Marinette and Alya stopped at their lockers to chat.

"Girl, did you see that smile? Looks like luck's finally going your way!" Alya pumped her fist in the air.

In reply, Marinette squealed and jumped up and down, a look of rapture on her face. Her eyes were screwed shut so tight, she didn't see Alya trying to gesture a quick warning to her.

"Hey, Alya. Hey Marinette." The voice lingered a fraction of a second on Marinette's name, and Marinette's heart did a somersault.

She turned slowly, and with averted eyes mumbled a greeting.

"Hey, Adrien," Alya said much more distinctly. "Yo, Marinette, catch you later. Left my history book in the art room." Alya dashed off before Marinette could stop her, but both she and Adrien noticed the history book tucked under Alya's arm.

Marinette's locker was still open, with a sketch she'd drawn that morning taped to the door for safekeeping. Adrien leaned over for a closer look.

"Marinette! Did you draw this? Did you design it yourself? It's amazing!"

Marinette blushed red as a ladybug. She watched Adrien take the drawing from her locker with minimal protest. She didn't really want him to see it, but she was too tongue-tied to do anything about it.

Adrien leaned against Alya's locker, a ray of sun making his hair glint gold and copper and his green eyes flash. Marinette wasn't sure if she was floating, but it sure felt like it.

The bell rang, and a scurry of students passed. Adrien handed the paper back to her and said, "I think that jacket would look perfect in denim." He flashed a grin that made Marinette wonder if he'd just made a cat pun, before turning and heading for the classroom.

Marinette glanced at the jacket, next to which was scrawled, "fabric??" Then she taped it back to the door and flew back to the classroom.

* * *

"It's in his pocket watch," Ladybug yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get it before he gets away!"

"On it, m'lady!" Chat leapt and dodged with the agility of his namesake.

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo and shouted, "Lucky Charm!" A red polka dot Frisbee appeared, and she looked thoughtfully at it. Then realisation dawned on her face. She threw the Frisbee with all her might, and it ricocheted off a billboard straight between the Timekeeper's legs. He tripped and fell with a thud. In a moment, Chat was crouched on his back, holding a purple pocket watch up to the light. Ladybug grabbed it and in a moment it was de-evilised and Paris was back to its healthy buzz.

"Pound it!" Chat Noir and Ladybug fistbumped, grinning. No matter how many people they rescued from Hawkmoth's Akumas, they never tired of working together.

Ladybug's earrings beeped, and she started to turn away, but Chat had her hand and held her back.

"My lady, I've been planning on telling you this the first chance I get. It won't take long," he added as he saw her reluctance. Assured of their privacy on the roof of a small patisserie, he spoke. "Ladybug," he faltered, looking away. His seriousness suddenly dropped away, and he looked Ladybug mischievously in the eye. "You're paw-sitively meow-velous at your work, Bugaboo!"

He leapt up and vaulted over a building, leaving an irritated Ladybug to wonder what had come over him.

A few buildings away, Chat sat nervously flicking his tail. He'd lost his courage at the moment before he opened up and told Ladybug what he'd been dying to tell her for a while. When would he get over it and tell her? He now had two things he needed to tell her, but only one of them would come out; and he couldn't tell her he loved her if she didn't know the truth about the other thing.

~ ~ ~

A few days before, Chat Noir had been traversing the rooftops of Paris, breathing the crisp freedom he only had in Chat form. Somehow, he'd ended up on a roof across from the Dupaine-Cheng Patisserie, owned by the parents of a girl in his class. He sat trying to decide if he should de-transform and go buy a treat, when a flash of red on the patisserie roof caught his eye. He hid behind one of the many unexplained things on the roofs of Paris. When he saw that the red thing was Ladybug, he almost came out, but in a flash of light, suddenly it was Marinette standing on the balcony roof. He stood, unable to comprehend what he was seeing, until Marinette disappeared. A few moments later, she reappeared on the street below.

Chat had followed her to the park and hidden in a tree. She spread out the blanket and began sketching and munching some sweets she'd brought from the patisserie.

All afternoon, Chat Sat watching her. Then he went home, de-transformed, fed Plagg, and closed all the windows on his computer. They had been filled with Ladybug identity speculations. He flopped into bed and slept for nine hours straight.

The next morning Adrien awoke feeling as if something big had happened. He lay in bed, trying to remember what it was. Happening to glance over at his desk, he saw his computer and it all came flooding back.

Picturing Marinette, he realised how obvious it was. The blue-black pigtails, the face, the build. He considered their personalities. Though Ladybug was more confident and open, Adrien realised the same was true about himself in Chat Noir form.

When he got to class later, he sat down in his normal seat in front of Marinette and watched nervously for her to come. A few minutes after class started, she did arrive. He tried to catch her eye long enough to smile at her, but when he finally did catch her eye, she looked away quickly before sliding into the bench behind him.

After class, which Adrien hadn't paid attention to, he watched Marinette and Alya talking in front of their lockers. He almost decided to go talk with them, but decided against it. Instead, he waited until patrol that night when he could have a mask between himself and embarrassment.

~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week since Chat had discovered Ladybug's alter ego, and still he had said nothing. A plan was forming, though, and Adrien resolved to set it into motion that very day. As he walked into class with Nino, he asked if they could talk for a minute.

Stepping aside into the near-empty hall, Adrien asked, "Nino, do you think Marinette likes me?"

"Dude," Nino laughed. "Duh. Seriously, Alya's second-favorite topic of conversation is scheming to get her to tell you."

Adrien laughed. "Thanks, bro. It's important that I know," His voice trailed off, and Nino didn't hear him finish, "before I talk to Ladybug tonight."

"Yeah, man. No prob." The two boys walked into class just behind the two girls they had been talking about.

* * *

When class let out and Marinette went to her locker with Alya, she couldn't help but glance around for Adrien. For almost a week now, he'd been somewhere nearby during break. Sometimes talking with her and Alya, sometimes to other people, but never out of sight.

Alya threw open her locker and tossed her book inside. "Girl, I've got the biggest scoop! Rumor has it, Chat Noir and Ladybug are going to come out as official within the week!"

Marinette jumped and laughed nervously. "Really? I - I didn't hear anything about that."

"Well, my source said he got it from a reliable source, so just wait and see." Alya shut her locker and headed for the girls' room.

"Hey Alya, have you noticed how Adrien's been acting funny recently?" Marinette jogged after her.

"No more than usual," Alya grinned. "Why?"

"Well he just always seems to be around at break, and... Well, he's been talking to us more recently. "

" Girl, this is a small school. Of course he'd be around at break! And, if he really is talking to us more, isn't that what you want? "

"Yeah! Definitely!" Marinette tripped over the rubbish can outside the restroom. "Of course."

* * *

They were on patrol. Sitting on the Eiffel Tower, after patrol, actually. Ladybug swung her legs out, putting her toes over various buildings.

Suddenly, Chat Noir landed next to her and, with a naughty gleam in his eye, said, "I want to figure out who you have a crush on."

Ladybug jumped. "What? No you don't!"

"Tell me about him."

"Patrol's over. Go to bed, kitty."

"Not until you tell me."

Ladybug groaned. "He isn't you."

"Wanna bet?" Chat laughed. "No, really, I want to know. Does he have blue eyes?"

"... Green."

"Brown hair?"

Ladybug hesitated even longer before answering, "Blonde."

"Oh ho! This sounds like your dream guy looks an awful lot like me!" Chat preened his hair.

Ladybug blushed. "He is NOT you."

"Aw, what's he got that I don't?"

"Well, he's serious and compassionate and handsome," Ladybug looked away and seemed to forget that Chat Noir was there. "He seems like he wants to be normal, but he's not. He's famous. But he doesn't put on airs. He's ready to help everyone all the time and he's even nice to people who aren't nice to anyone. His dad is a designer, the one I look up to most..." Ladybug's attention snapped back to Chat, and her mouth shut as she realised how close she was to revealing her identity.

"Is it Adrien Agreste?" Chat looked at Ladybug, choosing to ignore how she had almost told him her identity herself.

Ladybug's blush and shove was enough. Chat grinned. "I knew it! Oooooh, cat's out of the bag! Ladybug likes a model! What do you think of him? Is he cuuuute?"

"What? No! I - yeah! No!" Ladybug sputtered hopelessly, finally shoving Chat to express herself. She was confused as to why Chat seemed so pleased: he'd begun grinning as soon as he guessed Adrien, and it had only grown bigger when she said Adrien was cute.

When Chat settled down, Ladybug asked him why he wasn't upset.

"He seems pretty nice to me. You should get to bed." He leaned over, pecked her on the cheek, and said, "I'm happy for you. If you won't have me, I'm glad you chose him instead. I know of him and his father, and I think his father would like you."

Ladybug watched as he vaulted away, wondering at the sudden maturity. The knowledge of his kiss burned on her cheek.

* * *

Adrien was sitting in his bed reading when he heard a tap on his window. He glanced up, and jumped a foot when he noticed Ladybug on the sill. He stood up, moving to let her in, but something seemed off. Ladybug was wearing a bracelet he'd never seen before, and it was dark purple. In the moment he hesitated to unlatch the window, a streak of red came out of nowhere. The first ladybug fell and a new one stood in her place, sans bracelet.

"Don't open the window! There's an Akuma, made another me. Wants you." Ladybug swung away in pursuit of the imposter.

Adrien jumped into his closet yelling, "Time to transform! Plagg, claws out!" A flash of green light and he was clad in a tight leather suit. He brushed his fingers over his hair, and black cat ears appeared. He smiled at his freedom as he opened the window and vaulted away on his pole. In no time, he was by Ladybug's side, fighting Ladybug II. In the commotion, it was impossible to focus long enough to see the purple bracelet.

After several confusions and switchings of sides, one ladybug yelled, "Chat, save me! You can't just stand there!"

In a flash, Chat Noir was on top of her, his Cataclysm bubbling in his hand. "Don't move," he muttered.

Ladybug grabbed the bracelet off Ladybug II's wrist, broke it in two, and de-evilised the Akuma. Paris was back to normal, save for a confused black-haired teenager on the ground.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir fistbumped.

"Chat turned to leave, but Ladybug stopped him and asked, "how did you know which one to pounce on?"

"M'lady, if anyone in this town knows you, it's me. You would never ask me to save you. Help you? Sure. Save you? No, you always have a plan."

Ladybug let go of his hand. "Thanks for saving me, Chat."

 **Stay tuned for a heart to heart between Adrien and Marinette!! All reviews welcome, willing to accept criticism and compliments. :) I'll be more likely to update the more reviews I get!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I definitely will keep updating. I probably would update twice a day or more, but for editing purposes I'm writing it in a notebook and then typing it all up again. Even so, I'm so excited that I think once a day updates are probable! :) I've made a few minor edits to Chapters 1 and 2, like where my phone autocorrected Alya to Alan (oops).**

 **Princess yukiko: Thanks! Reviews are what make me want to update lol. It's nice to know people actually read my fiction.**

 **ShallowAssumtions: I'm going to try to tie everything up nice and neat by the end. That's the kind of story I like.**

The next day in class, Marinette looked thoughtfully at her notes. Chat's words played through her brain. His faith in Ladybug scared her. What if she failed him? What if that had really been her, for once unable to come up with a plan? She would have lost her Miraculous, most likely. Chat Noir would have, too, and Hawkmoth would have won.

At lunch, she sat with Alya, eating silently.

"Girl, you've said, like, three words all day. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking." Marinette didn't look at Alya.

"Hey, guys. Mind if we join you?"

Marinette looked up, and Alya invited Adrien and Nino to sit. She was surprised when Marinette continued to eat in moody silence.

"Dudes, you hear about the new wide-screen TV they're selling at Electronix? 80 inch! It'd be LIT to play video games on it."

Alya and Nino kept talking about the TV, but Adrien and Marinette didn't take part. Suddenly, Adrien leaned forward and whispered, "Did Alya tell you about the rumor she heard?"

Marinette didn't look up. "Yeah."

"Oh. She, um... told me too." Adrien sat back and continued eating his organic salad and chicken sandwich.

Alya overheard, with her journalist ears. A quizzical look passed over her face, but she quickly masked it. "I hope my source got the info from as reliable a source as he said he did."

Adrien looked at her, a look of relief chasing a look of panic across his face. He did not want Marinette to find out he was the source.

"Haaaay, Adrikens!" Chloe's shrill voice cut through the relaxed group. "Come sit with me! I'm just dying to tell you about the island we're visiting this summer! You don't want to sit with those bores!"

"Actually, I do, Chloe. Maybe you can tell me later." Adrien pointedly turned his back on Chloe and spoke to Marinette. "Hey, Mari. Do you want to take a quick walk around the gym?"

Marinette couldn't help but feel a little excited about the prospect, but she still felt the weight of Chat's expectations pulling her down. She agreed to the walk, though, and followed Adrien out of the lunch room.

When they were safely out of earshot of the students, Adrien said, "You seem kind of quiet today. I was just wondering if you're doing OK. Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm fine," Marinette said with a forced smile. Great. The first non-stuttering conversation she'd ever had with Adrien, and she couldn't even enjoy it.

"Marinette, it's obvious you've got something big on your mind. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." Adrien looked her in the eye.

"I trust you, I just..." Marinette trailed off and looked down. "Well, what would you do if someone you really cared about and respected told you how much they trusted you? And you knew that someday you would let them down, and everything would go wrong, and they might get hurt and you might never see them again if you failed?"

For a moment, Adrien was silent. They sat on a bench at the end of the gym. He knew Marinette was talking about Chat Noir, and he felt awful.

"I know how it feels," he said quietly.

"You do?" Marinette looked at him, finding it hard to imagine the perfect Adrien struggling with anything.

"Well, yeah. Everybody looks up to me and expects me to be perfect and do all these things and I'm under pressure all the time... But hold on. I want to listen to you, not talk about me."

Marinette giggled. She was beginning to feel comfortable with Adrien. "I never thought about how much pressure you must feel. Maybe both of us need to just relax. I mean, we don't have to take all the pressure everyone tries to put on us, right?"

"Right. And, can I just tell you something? I bet that person didn't mean to pressure you. He was probably just trying to express his appreciation for you. And whether or not you make mistakes, true friends will never leave you."

Marinette smiled. "You know, I feel better having just told someone. Thank you, Adrien."

"Hey, no biggie. You ever want to talk, I'm here." Adrien took Marinette's hand to help her up. He didn't let go as they walked toward the classroom, and he grinned as he noticed that she didn't either.

* * *

Back at home, Marinette lay facedown on her bed, hyperventilating. Her diary lay open next to her, but the only thing on the open pages was a mass of scribbling. Tikki floated above Marinette, trying to calm her.

"Aaaaah! Tikki! I CAN'T calm down! Adrien HELD MY HAND! And he talked to me, and comforted me! What would you do if your crush did that?" Marinette's head returned to its position buried in the pillows, and she didn't notice Tikki's dreamy smile.

"I'd like that," the red kwami squeaked.

* * *

Chat Noir smiled as he saw Ladybug trip. It was the third time in the fifteen minutes they'd been off patrol, but she didn't stop moving. She paced the beam of the Eiffel Tower and fidgeted with her yo-yo, unable to be still for even a minute.

"Something on your mind, m'

lady?" Chat smiled, wondering if her nervousness was due to his - Adrien's - behavior earlier that day.

Ladybug mumbled something and flexed her fingers.

"Let me guess: It has to do with," he began muttering as he pretended to tick ideas off a list. "A test? No... Hawkmoth? Probably not... Friend problems? Oh! No, it would be..." He hesitated and raised an eyebrow at Ladybug. "Something to do with that CRUSH of yours, perhaps?"

Ladybug blushed. "Why do you keep bringing him up?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I want to know how my rival is treating you." Chat Noir examined his claws.

Ladybug giggled. "You don't need to worry about that!"

"So he's treating you well?"

"Better than ever."

"Meow-velous."

"Oh, go to bed, kitty. Patrols over." Ladybug swung away on her yo-yo.

Chat Noir's smile stayed until he remembered that he still needed to tell Ladybug the truth.

"I'll tell you later," he mumbled to himself as he got up and headed homeward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiger Priestess: Thanks!**

 **thatwritermadeofpotatoes: Thank you so much! I think maybe characterization is my favorite part of writing. I like description, too, but I try to tone it down so it doesn't get boring. :)**

 **lillykleaf: Really? It doesn't look that way to me. I wrote it and am looking at it on my phone, though, so maybe it's a formatting problem.**

Marinette sat bolt upright. "He said 'he'."

Tikki flew up off the pillow, rubbing her eyes. "What are you talking about? Go to sleep, you must have been dreaming."

"Tikki, Adrien said ' _he_ was probably just trying to express _his_ appreciation for you.' Adrien knows that the person I was talking about was a boy."

"Marinette, you're not making any sense." Tikki pushed with all her tiny strength, trying to get Marinette to lay back down. "Go to sleep, silly. It's 3 a.m.!"

"And why isn't Chat upset that I like Adrien? And that started at the same time Adrien started paying attention to me. And that one time when Adrien made a cat pun!" Marinette got out of bed and hunted out her diary. After comparing dates and scrutinizing a few pages, she slammed the book shut. "Tikki, time to transform. I need to talk to Chat."

Tikki squeaked. "Marinette! Are you crazy? How are you going to find him? You can only communicate when you're both transformed!"

"Well then, I need to talk to Adrien. Tikki, spots--"

"Stop! Wait!" Tikki flung herself onto Marinette's face. "It's three in the morning, for goodness sake! Can't whatever you have to say at least wait until tomorrow? Or text him! Then he can see it as soon as he wakes up!"

Marinette flopped onto her bed and grabbed her phone. "You're right. I'll just text him and tell him I need to talk to... Wait." Marinette tossed her phone onto the nightstand. It bounced and landed on the floor. She picked it up and checked for cracks, then set it on the nightstand more gently. "What if I'm wrong? I don't want Adrien to be dragged in if I am. I need to think about this."

"You're right, Marinette. It's never a good idea to make snap decisions at three in the morning. You should get some sleep, and in the morning, you can explain yourself to me better, and I can help you decide what to do." Tikki lay down on the pillow and watched until Marinette's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

It was like when Adrien first started going to school again. He'd fought long and hard to be allowed to go to normal school and be a normal boy. At first, he'd jumped out of bed each morning, eager to see his friends and study hard. Eventually it had gotten more boring, though he never entirely lost interest. Now, though, he woke up itching to go to school again. Now, he could see Marinette, talk to her, get to know her. He liked Marinette as much as he liked Ladybug, and seeing her in his civilian life was like having baked goods whenever he wanted them! Adrien licked his lips, thinking of all the goodies Marinette's parents could make.

"Plagg, get up. Time to eat," Adrien said, holding a piece of Camembert at arms length.

Plagg sprang off Adrien's pillow and crammed the whole slice in his mouth. "Any more?" His words were barely intelligible around the half-chewed cheese.

"Not now. Here, get in my shirt. I gotta eat, too." Adrien headed for the dining room, where a silver tray held a plate of organic scrambled eggs and sausage, and a bowl of granola. By the time he finished, the limo was waiting at the door to take him to school.

* * *

Adrien sat with Marinette and her friends at lunch again that day, and Marinette was thoughtful again. He sensed that it wasn't entirely unpleasantly thoughtful, though, and when Alya and Nino went to "check on something," he was grateful for the opportunity to speak with her.

"Marinette, what's up? You're thinking again."

Marinette laughed. "You read me like a book. How do you know me so well?"

Adrien laughed, but even he could read the genuine curiosity in her voice. It almost sounded like she was using that question to disguise her real question. What that was, he could only guess.

Changing the subject, Adrien asked Marinette about her fashion designs. Immediately, she opened up and started talking. She told him all about an evening gown and tux pair she'd designed, and started complaining about textile suppliers and sewing machines before she realised how much she was monopolizing the conversation. She faltered to a stop.

"Sorry," she said in a sheepish voice. "You're probably tired of hearing me talk about fashion."

"Hey, I grew up around fashion. It's in my blood. I think it'd be fun to model that tux you designed, and I think you'd look great in that dress. I think red would suit you."

Marinette laughed. "My designs won't make it to the runway."

"Sure they will. And if you need a model, you should give me a claw. I mean, call." Adrien laughed nervously, seeing Marinette start.

"Did you just...?"

"I, um, well, I like... cats?" Adrien shrugged sheepishly. "And... puns? Is that bad?"

"No, I just... You just reminded me of someone. What were we talking about?"

"Um, fashion. Your dress sounds beautiful."

"Thanks," Marinette said, but after that, the conversation trailed off.

In a moment, Adrien was back to his friendly self. After trying several topics to no avail, he asks, "Say, Mari, do you think we could hang out sometime? I mean, out of school? Maybe we could go to the park. Or the zoo! Or, you know, the movies."

For a moment, Marinette forgot her thoughts. Her heart fluttered, and she almost squealed aloud as she realised that Adrien was finally - finally - asking her out! But then she remembered the conversation she was going to have with Chat Noir later.

"I - I would l-love to, b-but I'm not s-sure if I can. I n-need to t-talk to... to s-someone first."

"Oh." Adrien's face fell. "That's ok. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No! No, I want to, I just... I'm so sorry, I want to, but, well, I have a serious conversation coming up, and I'm a little nervous. Can I get back to you after I've talked?"

"Of course." Adrien took her hand and squeezed it. "Good luck. I hope your conversation goes well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Evander1435 Hammy4Life: This is more, but it's the last chapter. If you want to hear about what happens when everyone finds out Marinette and Adrien are dating, and about how Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship changes, let me know. I can probably do a sequel. :) Maybe with some more about the kwamis, parents, and friends, too!**

 **Tiger Priestess: I was wondering the same thing as I wrote this chapter. Read and find out! (I wrote and found out :D)**

Ladybug stood on her usual beam of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Chat Noir to appear. She'd finished patrol early that night, and she wasn't sure how thoroughly she had done the job. Her upcoming conversation with Chat distracted her till she could hardly tell which end of her yo-yo to throw.

A soft thump behind her caused her to turn her head. Chat Noir stood there, leaning on his pole.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting, m'lady."

"Not long. Look, Chat, we need to talk."

Chat's face paled. Ladybug hadn't even asked if his side was all clear. This must be serious. Maybe this was the serious conversation Marinette had been talking about.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat," Ladybug laughed, but the laugh sounded closer to hysteria than mirth. "It's not BAD."

"Are you all right," Chat asked with concern. "You sound... I don't know. Different."

"You said you know of Adrien Agreste, and his father."

"Well, yeah. They are kinda famous." Chat wondered where this was going.

"You seem to know them a little better than that."

"We've met once or... Listen, Ladybug." Chat took a deep breath and began speaking so fast, Ladybug had to look at him to understand him. "I don't want to lie anymore and I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but I could never find the right time and I really enjoyed getting to know Marinette as Marinette and well I kind of accidentally found out your secret identity and if you want I can show you mine so the danger is equal for both of us but if you don't want me to I don't have to."

Ladybug blinked.

"I really want to show you mine, and I think you'd like it, too, but if you don't want me to, I don't have to." Chat was speaking more slowly now.

When Ladybug still didn't answer, Chat began to get nervous. He flicked his tail and said, "Ladybug? Hello?"

"Sorry, you just made this a lot easier for me, but I still need a second. I was actually just about to give in and ask about your identity."

"You were?" Chat grinned. "That's purr-fect! I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag, eh? Hey, how 'bout on the count of three, we de-transform?" Chat noticed that Ladybug's face did not convey utter happiness like his did. "Hey, Bugaboo, you can think about it. Let's decide tomorrow."

"No." Ladybug looked him straight in the eye. "Let's do this. On the count of three."

Together, they counted, then de-transformed.

* * *

Marinette's eyes were screwed tightly shut when the light from de-transforming died down around Adrien. He smiled and took her hand.

"It's OK, Marinette. You can look."

Marinette's eyes flew open. She suppressed a squeal. "I was right! I was... I was right." She started to take a step forward, then remembered how high up she was. She sank down, clutching the beam she was now sitting on. The squeal she let out this time was one of fright.

"This was a horrible idea," she squeaked. "We should have done this on the ground."

Adrien smiled. Ladybug - Marinette - was as cute when she was scared as when she was fearlessly swinging her yo-yo.

"Hey, it's all right. Now we know. We can transform and finish this somewhere else." Adrien helped Marinette up.

"Time to transform," they shouted together.

"Hey now," Plagg's voice broke in. "No magic on an empty stomach, you know."

"Yeah, Marinette," Tikki squeaked. "I need more energy to transform you."

Adrien groaned. "I'm fresh out of Camembert, thanks to this pig."

Ladybug laughed. "Camembert? Tikki likes cookies. I've got a few in my purse. Your kwami can have one.

"No can do." Plagg crossed his arms. "This car only runs on Camembert." He made a lame car noise.

"Plagg! Get perspective!" Adrien said with exasperation. "I can't get down unless you transform me!"

After a long argument between the four, Tikki had an idea. "How about I transform Marinette, and we can get some Camembert to bring back?"

Adrien sighed. "That sounds good. We'll wait here."

* * *

With a bag of stinky cheese in her hand, Ladybug swung up to where Adrien was sitting, high in the Eiffel Tower.

He stood up when he saw Ladybug. "Thanks. Plagg is SO picky. And lazy and annoying."

"Well, cats are known for being picky and lazy," Marinette laughed.

"What's Tikki like?" Adrien asked.

"She's so sweet, and wise. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Lucky you," Adrien laughed.

Plagg finished chewing. "Right, let's go."

Adrien transformed, then they swung to the ground.

" Shall we take a walk?" Chat Noir asked.

"Sure. But let's de-transform first. We don't want to set people talking"

"Right, like Alya," Chat grinned.

They discreetly de-transformed, then began strolling down the park. Soon, Adrien told Marinette to wait a moment. He dashed into a shop and soon came out with a red flower. Grinning mischeivously, he gave Marinette the flower.

"So, are we on for that date?"

Marinette giggled. "Sure. But let's not go to the Lovers' Bridge. I don't like it much."

"Me neither." Adrien smiled. "And I guess my suggestion of the zoo was a little silly. I was a little nervous, and just started spouting off random places."

"Actually, I like that idea. But don't you think an aquarium would be even more fun? I mean, cats like fish, don't they?" Marinette smiled when Adrien laughed. It was a nice laugh.

"Booooo!" Plagg yelled. "No fish, only Camembert!"

"Cats like fish... Excepting present company. Now, can I walk you home?" Adrien held out his hand.

Marinette took it. "Sure. And I can't wait for our date."


	6. Sequel Announcement!

So my sequel is out! I've begun publishing it. It's called "Told You So".

Right now it's just a bunch of random snapshots without much of a plot, because I'm writing it mainly to explore the lives of the characters. If you read it and feel like it needs more plot, let me know and I'll try to add something (I have an idea, but as yet I don't know how to work it in. If you say it needs it, I'll figure something out, though).

Please read it and review! Thanks for your support with this, my first posted fanfic!


End file.
